The invention concerns a pair of scissors, in particular hair-cutting scissors, with two scissor halves, each comprising a scissor blade and a tang with a grip eye, where the grip eye of at least one scissor half is mounted such that it can slide essentially parallel to the tang and be locked in position.
Scissors of this kind are known from DE 36 15 753 A1. In these scissors, the distance between the grip eye and the scissor blade can be essentially varied infinitely using one or more adjusting screws. This is intended to enable adaptation to the size and general shape of the user""s hand.
The disadvantage of these scissors is that, when the grip eye is fixed in a position on the tang which is relatively far away from the scissor blade, the sliding grip eye and the associated tang do not form a uniformly closed handle with an attractive design without disturbing adjusting elements and areas.
The object of the invention is to improve the design of a pair of scissors of the type described in the opening paragraph such that the above-mentioned disadvantages can be avoided.
According to the invention, the object is solved in that the sliding grip eye is integrally molded to a first handle section, and a second handle section is mounted on the tang, where the first handle section can be slid onto the free end of the second handle section and, in this position, can be snapped onto the second handle section in releasable fashion without any adjusting elements, and where the two handle sections form a uniformly closed handle with smooth transitions without disturbing adjusting elements.
Due to the fact that the first handle section with the grip eye can only be snapped onto the second handle section provided on the tang when it has been completely slid onto it, and that no adjusting elements are provided, the scissors can be designed in such a way that the two handle sections form a uniformly closed handle with smooth transitions without disturbing adjusting elements and areas. The sliding of the first handle section with the grip eye onto the second handle section and its snap connection, which is made only when the first handle section is completely slid on, serve only to secure the grip eye in this case. The distance between the grip eye and the scissor blade cannot be adjusted in the design according to the invention.
Adaptation to the size and general shape of the user""s hand is achieved by several grip eyes of different design, which are integrally moulded on the first handle sections and can be mounted on the second handle section in interchangeable fashion. The design can differ in that the first handle sections are of various lengths, so that the interchangeable grip eyes are at different distances from the scissor blade. On the other hand, different grip eye sizes and/or shapes, e.g. with and without finger hook, can be provided for first handle sections of the same or different length.
In a preferred configuration of the invention, the two handle sections are provided with a tongue-and-groove joint on the sides facing one another for the purpose of sliding relative to one an other.
This type of joint can be designed in such a way that the first handle section has a T-groove extending in the longitudinal direction and open towards the scissor blade and the second handle section has a tongue with a T-shaped cross-section in the region of its free end, which interacts with the T-groove. In another configuration, the T-groove can also be provided on the second handle section and the tongue with the T-shaped cross-section on the first handle section. Tongue-and-groove joints with a different cross-section, such as dovetail joints , are also feasible.
In a preferred configuration, the T-groove and the tongue are angled slightly outwards relative to the longitudinal direction of the handle as they extend towards the scissor blade. This ensures a stable connection between the first and second handle sections with sufficient material thickness in the particularly stressed areas and a uniform and closed shape of the handle, which can be designed to be symmetrical to the handle of the other scissor half.
In this context, the thickness of the end of the first handle section pointing towards the scissor blade essentially corresponds to that of the T-groove, and the thickness of the free end of the second handle section essentially to that of the tongue.
For the snap connection of the two handle sections, the end region of the T-groove pointing towards the scissor blade can be provided with an outward-facing recess, and the end region of the tongue pointing towards the scissor blade with a nib which interacts with the recess.
In another solution, the end region of the T-groove pointing towards the scissor blade is provided with two lateral recesses, and the end region of the tongue pointing towards the scissor blade with two lateral nibs which interact with the recesses.
Recesses and nibs can, of course, also be provided in other suitable areas of the tongue-and-groove joint of the two handle sections.
In another configuration of the snap connection, the end region of the T-groove pointing away from the scissor blade can be provided with an extension without the two sides of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, and the tongue with a corresponding extension with a rectangular cross-section, the extension of the T-groove being provided with two lateral recesses, and the extension of the tongue with two corresponding nibs. The recesses and nibs can extend perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the groove or tongue along the entire side sections.
In a preferred configuration, the groove and the tongue have stop surfaces on their two ends in order to limit the sliding of the first handle section onto the second handle section.
Several preferred practical examples of the invention are described in detail below based on the drawing.
The drawings show the following: